


It's all okay

by hidingskeletons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, LEVI IS A LITTLE OOC, M/M, idk what this is, this is my FIRST fic wow, titan eren makes me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were erenandlevi, Levi on Erens shoulders, fighting the titans side-by-side, because that's just what they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER fanfic, ever. So, please be nice to me, leave feedback, blah blah blah. I hope you enjoy!  
> Sorry for any mistakes ok

Eren breathed heavily, his eyes out of focus from shaking as bad as he was. Around him were the bodies of hundreds of titans, his friends swinging around him, his boyfriend on his shoulders. He was confused, what had happened? His mind came up blank. Was he still a titan? Was he-

"Eren! Wake up, snap out of it, baby. Please, you just fought the titans with us babe, please come back." Whispered Levi into his ear. Why was he on his shoulders? Did something happen? Was he hurt?

Oh.

Yes, that's right. They were fighting the titans together, Levi through the air, Eren taking them one-on-one. What about everyone else? Were they okay? Mikasa and Armin? 

"Come on sweetheart. I love you so much. Can you become normal Eren for me?" Levi kept whispering things in his ear. Why? Why was he doing that?

After a few more "I love you so much", and "Come on, Eren, please", Eren layed passed out on the cement where he fought the last titan that had been attack that day.

"I have never seen anyone just talk a person out of being a titan before, Levi." He turned and faced Mikasa, arms crossed, semi-smirk on her face.

"You've seen me do it plenty," Levi squinted his eyes glaringly at the girl. They've done this lots of times. Levi is the only person able to to get Eren out of his titan with just a few words. They were levianderen. They did everything together, from sleeping to titan fighting. 

Mikasa smiled, uncrossed her arms and walked over to them. "I know. I can't believe he trusts you so much, you know? When we were kids the only person he trusted as much as he trusts you was his mother. When she died, I didn't think he'd put his trust in anybody again. You've been together, what? A year? I'm honestly surprised, in a good way, Levi."

Levi was confused. This was the most she'd opened up to him in the time they've known each other. 

"Uh, thanks Mikasa. That means a lot, I think."

Eren stirred next to him.

"I'll leave you two." Mikasa walked off, and Levi turned to Eren.

"Hey sweetheart, are you up? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Is everyone else okay? How are you? Are we at the cabins?" Eren smiled up at Levi, blushing at the way the older was watching him.

"Good babe, and yes, me and everyone are okay. We're still in the wall. Get up, we're going back now." Levi grabbed his hand and helped the brunette up. He kissed his cheek, causing the younger to quietly laugh and blush a deep crimson.

But they were erenandlevi, so it was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks im so sorry


End file.
